What Good is a Heart You Can't Use?
by fanservice-chan
Summary: Vexen finds a way to get the Nobodies their hearts back without Kingdom Hearts. But can Vexen take the heart from himself? I do not own any of KH. Slight Marvex, very slight .


"I've cracked it!"

The shout from down the hall startled the three members in "The Grey Room". Zexion slowly looked up from his Lexicon and his eyes followed the blond scientist as he rushed from the hall and into the middle of the room.

"What is it this time, old man?" Axel sneered as he spread his legs across the grey couch.

"I have found the solution for getting our hearts back. And, Axel," Vexen scowled as he turned his head, "for your information, I am only 40. That is _not_ old."

"Whatever."

"How, Vexen?" Zexion asked.

"Well I figured, we have evidence that Roxas has a Somebody, Sora, so there is a possibility that each of us has a Somebody," Vexen explained.

Zexion considered the statement for a moment before he spoke.

"Valid hypothesis but how would be able to prove it, far-less find these supposed Somebodies?" Zexion asked.

"Well, I believed that it would alright to start within Twilight Town."

"Yes but why?"

"I have evidence, from some video cameras I placed around the area where Sora was spotted several times, of two Somebodies walking around the area."

"Who?" Axel asked. Vexen and Zexion looked at the red-haired man in shock. Axel made a face. "Yeah, that's right I was listening. I want a heart too, y'know."

"Well you're in luck," Vexen said.

"Hm?"

"I spotted your Somebody."

"What?" Axel exclaimed as he jumped off of the couch and ran over to Vexen.

"It seems to be a boy Lea," Vexen explained.

"What? Where?" Now Axel was face to face with Vexen. Vexen, trying his best to keep his distance from the all too familiar pyro, he almost fell onto the grey couch. The only thing keeping the skinny man on his feet was the warm hand of the pink-haired botanist on his lower back.

"Axel if you wouldn't mind, I like my Vexen's back straight," Marluxia said as he pushed Vexen up straight again.

"Lighten up, Mar," Axel said, backing away from the scientist. "I mean, you want to know if the old man had found your Somebody too, right?"

Marluxia gave in and sighed as Vexen scowled at the 'old man' comment.

"Vexen?" Marluxia asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, I only found Lea and another boy named Isa," Vexen explained.

"Isa?" Zexion asked.

"I am guessing that the names of the Somebodies are the rearranged letters of our names but subtracting the 'x'," Vexen said.

"So- Siax's Somebody?"

"That's what I suspect."

"That's fine and good but how am I supposed to get my heart back from this 'Lea' person?" Axel asked as he sat down on the couch again.

"I actually wanted to find my Somebody first and observe them to see if there would be a way to take the heart, without too much bodily damage. I would like to keep the body for experiments. I find the whole concept of another me fascinating," Vexen explained. "I was going to travel to Twilight Town tonight and start my search there."

"Can I come?"

This voice wasn't from Marluxia, Zexion, or Axel. Vexen turned around to the entrance of the Grey Room to see the Melodic Nocturne leaning against the door's frame.

"Why, Demyx?"

"I want to find my somebody, too. Not for the heart, but to have someone to play music with me," Demyx smiled as he summoned Arpeggio to his side.

"I'm sorry, Demyx, I wanted to do the first scouting by myself," Vexen said but quickly added, "but I will take you to find your Somebody later though," when he saw the dirty blonde pout.

Demyx sighed and walked away.

* * *

It was pretty late, around 10 o'clock in Twilight Town. Vexen was naturally a night owl (not for parties but for science), so he believed that his Somebody would be too. He was beginning to think he was wrong because after about an hour of searching and snooping around, still hadn't found anything. Soon though, Vexen had found himself in a park. Vexen made his way through the forest portion towards a fountain. Just he emerged from the thicket, he heard a soft sigh. Vexen quickly hid behind the nearest tree and slowly peeked around it to see a man sitting on a bench bent over and tapping his dark shoes on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Vexen saw that the man was remarkably similar to him, long blond hair, tall and skinny, and he appeared to be wearing glasses (Vexen traded his in a few years ago for contacts).

"Could he be?" Vexen thought.

"He's late," the man sighed. "Come to think of it, that boy is always late."

Vexen watched the man for a few minutes before he decided to approach him. However, just as Vexen was about to step out from behind the tree, he heard another voice.

"Even!"

Followed by the voice was a boy with light pink hair, he was about 15, running towards the man.

"You late, Lumaria," Even said as he stood up from the bench.

"I know I'm sorry, I got held up," Lumaria smiled. "Though, it was funny making you surfer a little."

"Sadistic little boy," Even said as he leaned down and lightly kissed the boy. Lumaria let out a little giggle.

"Wait a minute," Vexen thought. "Lumaria….. Rearrange the 'u' and the 'm' there and…. Marluxia…"

Now that Vexen looked closer at Lumaria, the pink-haired boy did look a lot like a younger version of his own botanist back at the castle.

When they released the kiss, Lumaria and Even held the other's hand and slowly walked out of the park. Vexen then pressed his back to the tree and slid down it with only one though on his mind,

"What good is a heart to me if it already has a purpose?"

* * *

Vexen slowly stepped through the dark portal, arriving back at Oblivion Castle. The scientist droned over to his lab and just sat down in his desk chair. He looked up at the silver clock above the desk.

"1:36, huh? I guess everyone is already asleep," Vexen whispered to himself.

"And you should be too."

Startled, Vexen whipped his blond head around to the lab entrance. There stood the all-too-familiar face of the pinked-haired botanist. The man walked over to the scientist.

"You were out a long time. I suspect you found the hearts?" Marluxia said as he leaned over Vexen.

"Well, yes and no."

"What does that mean, did you find them or not?"

There was just something about Marluxia that Vexen couldn't lie to, so he told the pink-haired man what happened.

"Am I turning into a sentimental old man?" Vexen asked when he was done explaining.

"Not turning into, are."

Vexen glared at Marluxia.

"I kid, I kid," Marluxia said. "I do, however, thank you for not massacring my somebody."

Vexen's eyes softened.

"You're welcome."

"It was strange though," Marluxia said as he sat down on Vexen's bed.

"What?"

"Well, from what you described, I was a pretty cute little boy."

"And?"

"I seemed happy to see you."

"Where are you going with this?"

"My question is- if I was that cute and that happy to see an older man, was I like some child prostitute and you were my master?"

"Marluxia!"


End file.
